


Touch Me Like You Love Me (I Do)

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pet Play, Rimming, Soft Gaetan, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Soft Witchers, kitten play, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Gaetan stood in front of him, completely naked save for a silky red ribbon around his neck, that fucking bell dangling off it. It hung down enough to jingle with each small movement Gaetan made, when he shifted from foot to foot, swinging his hips like he was swinging a tail...
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 32
Kudos: 148
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Touch Me Like You Love Me (I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is where cutagens has finally brought me. I got the idea for Gaetan acting like a kitty to relax and feel a little special, and here we are. This isn't traditional kitten play (as I understand it) it's more kitten foreplay, if that makes sense... If anyone's unsure, you can check the end notes, otherwise, I hope everyone enjoys <3

It all started with a little tinkly bell...

Letho heard it before he saw it and stopped them on the road, rooting through their bags to make sure two potion bottles weren't knocking together. When he found the little brass bell, he turned it over and over in his hands, wondering what the fuck he was even looking at.

Gaetan surged towards him, snatching the bell from his hand and tucking it into his belt pouch. “That's mine.”

“Why do you have a bell?” They were both big on the stealth aspect of their lives, and a bell was the opposite of stealth, it was designed to let people know exactly where you were. Gaetan shifted guiltily and Letho snorted. “Is this like the thing with the tassel? Babe, if you like something, you can have it, I don't care. Just keep it from jingling too much.”

Gaetan didn't acknowledge Letho's mention of _The Tassel_ , the curtain tassel they found in an abandoned manor, the long kind meant to hold thick damask back to let light into the room. The rope part was silky smooth, and the fringed ends swished in front of Gaetan's eyes, triggering his need to pounce and chase. They kept that tassel until he tore it to shreds and now he was constantly on the look out for another. If the bell was a replacement for the toy Gaetan wouldn't admit that he liked, Letho could live with it.

They continued on, Gaetan made sure to wrap the bell in a pair of socks to muffle the noise as they walked. He wasn't planning on Letho finding it, but he guessed the cat was out of the bag... Letho just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Gaetan was acting strange— _stranger_ —than usual. Letho tried not to think about it too much, he didn't want to second guess, even though that's exactly what he started doing. It had always been good between them, they shared everything—food, coin, supplies, a bedroll—but ever since Letho found that bell in their bags, Gaetan seemed more... distant. When they slumped in front of their fire and Letho yanked him over, he got a hum of irritation where he used to get a little purr of pleasure. Gaetan still kissed him, still fucked him, but there was always a tiny dent of frustration between his eyes before he gave in to Letho's attention and let the Viper bite bruises into his neck. Letho couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

“You doin' good, kitty?” he asked more and more. Gaetan always liked when Letho called him _kitty_ , always purred and preened, stretching his arms towards the sky and twisting so Letho could take a nice long look at the tight body he loved to fuck into.

Just as he managed to convince himself he was imagining things—Gaetan wasn't really scowling at him when he pulled him in, he wasn't getting bored or thinking about leaving, even though that was the transitive nature of cats, _both kinds_ —Gaetan fucking disappeared when Letho had his back turned to haggle with a trader over his prices. “Gaetan?” he called into the crowded town square, but there was no sign of the little shit.

Letho kept his head down and finished their shopping. Maybe Gaetan darted off to take care of his own errands, they hadn't hit a big town in a while and were short on a lot. Dividing it up was easier, made sense, Letho just wished he'd told him he was walking off...

Or maybe he needed some space? They'd been together for a while now, almost a full season. Usually, they traveled together for a few weeks at a time (fucking their brains out every night) before Gaetan headed back to check in with the caravan. He always said goodbye before he left though, pressed soft kisses along Letho's brow and adorable kitten licks over his lips, such a contrast to their usual rough fucks, it made Letho dizzy. He actually really liked it, even if it meant Gaetan was going away for a while, it was nice to have those last soft kisses. To leave without a word though... fuck.

Letho finished their (his) shopping and made his way towards the tavern, he had just enough coin left to drown himself in a few drinks before he found somewhere to camp. It was hard being around too many people without Gaetan at his side, and if he did decide to go back to the caravan, Letho really didn't have much of a reason to stay in town.

He sat, staring down into the bottom of his first pint when familiar footsteps reached his ears: quick and graceful, like most Witchers, but with a determined stride of a man twice his size. Letho looked up and couldn't help the small smirk on his lips. “Thought you left.”

Gaetan's brow furrowed. “Nah, had shit to do. I got us a room, c'mon.” He turned and headed towards the stairs, tilting his head slightly to see if Letho was following.

Of course Letho was following. He bolted down the rest of his drink and moved in close, close enough to feel the heat of Gaetan's body as they made their way up the narrow stairs. He wanted to touch, wanted to grab and pull him in tight, but he'd wait until they were behind closed doors.

The door to their room clicked shut and Letho threw the lock before dropping his bag and reaching for Gaetan. He dodged, stepping over towards the bed where his stuff was already half unpacked in the normal chaos that Gaetan created around himself. He pointed to the dinky chair at the end of the bed. “Sit.” Arching an eyebrow in question, no answer was forthcoming, so Letho sat, trying to make himself comfortable on the too small chair that barely held him.

The unease in Letho's gut had not gone away. He was happy to see Gaetan, but the way the Cat jumped out of his reach when this close to a bed made Letho worry. He wasn't used to being worried around Gaetan. The following command of, “Close your eyes,” did not help the situation.

“Gaetan—”

“Close your eyes,” he said again, a little more growl to the word.

Letho sighed and did as asked, fidgeting again before settling enough to extend his other senses out into the room. Gaetan moved back over to the bed and rifled through his bag. There were the soft clinks and leather on leather sound of armor being removed, then the rustle of rough linen as Gaetan stripped his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

His bags hit the floor next and Letho heard the softest little jingle... He tilted his head to listen closer and heard it again, along with the smooth _sur-sur_ of something silky. The floor creaked and Gaetan stood right in front of Letho, his scent thick with the tang of arousal.

“Open your eyes.” Gaetan's voice was different now, not high pitched and coquettish, or low and sultry like when they fucked. It was just so damn _soft_. Letho took a breath and opened his eyes.

Gaetan stood in front of him, completely naked save for a silky red ribbon around his neck, that fucking bell dangling off it. It hung down enough to jingle with each small movement Gaetan made, when he shifted from foot to foot, swinging his hips like he was swinging a tail...

“Gaetan, what's goin' on, babe?” Fairly certain Gaetan had no plans to leave him (not unless he wanted to jump out the window stark naked wearing a bell) Letho reached out to wrap his large hands around slim hips. Gaetan came willingly this time, wrapping his arms around Letho's neck and sitting in his lap. His tight little ass wiggled as he got settled and then he arched up and rubbed his cheek against Letho's before settling his head on his shoulder, a low purr started to bubble up from his chest.

The thing was, all Witchers “purred” but it was more of a low rumble of happiness. Bears had a deep, almost growling rumble, Wolves sounded similar, Griffins more like a coo, and Vipers let out a low hiss of breath; it was all the same emotion though, a nice, contented purr.

Cat Witchers actually fucking purred. Letho felt it now, Gaetan's chest vibrating as he pressed against him, rubbing and scenting, marking Letho as _his_ , before curling up into a ball across Letho's lap. His feet dangled off the edge of the chair a little, but most of Gaetan fit snugly in Letho's lap, and he wiggled and arranged himself enough for Letho to get the hint and bring one arm up behind to support his back. The purring got louder, and Gaetan closed his eyes, relaxing into Letho's hold.

Letho, on the other hand, had no fucking idea what was happening. The bell and the ribbon—like some spoiled house cat—the ribbon was fresh and new, perfectly clean, so Gaetan was... pretending to be a house cat? He'd seen stuff like that, in the darker rooms of specialty brothels, men in collars and leashes, but that was more about being dominated, a dog wanting to please their master. Gaetan wasn't doing anything but purring and rubbing into him, not begging for specific attention, or pushing Letho to accomplish a simple goal.

But fuck, Letho was hard, hard enough to punch holes in stone. Gaetan continued to wiggle every few minutes, grinding his ass down on Letho's prick, making him want to... Alright, if Gaetan wanted to fuck as a kitty, they could do that, as long as Letho got off and it was good for both of them. Shifting a bit, he reached between Gaetan's scrunched up legs, towards the chubbed up cock he knew was there.

As soon as his fingers brushed the slick head, the purring stopped, replaced with a hiss of pure rage. Teeth embedded in his shoulder before Gaetan sprang from his arms, jumping onto the bed and hissing some more. Gaetan didn't walk to the bed, he didn't run, he _jumped_ from Letho's lap and landed on all fours. Like a cat. The fuck.

After checking his shoulder wasn't bleeding, Letho turned his gaze to the bed, frowning now. “Gaetan, what the actual fuck? Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Gaetan didn't answer, but the hissing stopped. He turned in a little circle on his knees before settling on the bed, eyes still on Letho. His gaze darted to the empty expanse of bed just big enough for Letho to occupy. In the first break of the cat facade, Gaetan nodded towards the spot, and waited.

Huffing, a little fucking irritated that Gaetan gods damn bit him when it looked like he was asking for sex, Letho stood up and walked over to the bed. “Better not bite me again.”

Gaetan sat next to him very properly, knees splayed, hands on the bed between them, resting on his knuckles instead of spreading his fingers out. Letho kicked off his boots and leaned back on the bed, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankle. Gaetan wasted no time crawling into his lap again, wiggling and kneading as he went. Once he'd pushed and massaged Letho's thighs for what felt like ten minutes each, he laid down, his head pillowed on Letho's stomach. The purring started again and the heat of Gaetan's body bled through Letho's breeches.

He didn't touch him for a moment, he didn't want to get bitten again. But the purring suddenly stopped and Gaetan looked up, nudging Letho's hand with his nose. “Could use your words,” he grumbled, but lifted his hand to brush between Gaetan's shoulder blades all the same.

The purring was louder now, it filled up the whole room, vibrating through Letho's body as Gaetan curled in closer to him. He did it again, starting higher, stroking his fingers from the back of Gaetan's neck down to the middle of his back along his spine. A sound that he would almost call a meow bubbled passed Gaetan's lips. “Fuck,” Letho whispered.

He had a purring cat in his lap. It was a Gaetan shaped cat, with pink skin and a hard cock, long human legs strong from their mutations, but the pose, the way he stretched out before curling up, the little bell tinkling whenever he moved, Gaetan was a cat, a perfect mimic of the one animal that despised Witchers for their otherness, the one that didn't trust them. But this cat trusted him. “Fuck,” Letho whispered again and continued petting.

He moved his fingers up to the top of Gaetan's shaved head, dragging his nails oh-so-lightly through a day and a half of stubble, before moving down his neck and scritching under his chin. Every new spot he tried got a new noise, but the purring was constant, sounding like thunder rolling from Gaetan's chest. Yellow eyes slowly closed as the cat relaxed into him, going a little limp in his half doze.

As Letho found new places to pet and stroke—over his head and back, yes, under his chin, yes, belly, very much no, he got a hiss for that—he started to whisper. “Who's my good kitty? Huh? Are you my good kitty? My pretty little Gaetan.” The more Letho said the word _kitty_ , the more Gaetan purred. The rumble was vibrating through Letho's legs and making his cock very interested, but he'd gathered this wasn't about sex, or at least, not yet. It didn't matter, Letho was enjoying petting his new kitty, one he never thought he'd be able to touch like this.

He made sure to keep his hands soft, rubbing the backs of his fingers over the shell of an ear before moving down Gaetan's neck, then back up over his cheeks. Finally, he stroked between his eyes and back up over his head. Golden eyes flickered open and Gaetan's cock twitched. He stretched, pushing his head into Letho's stomach, rubbing against the bulge in his breeches, then rolled onto his hands and knees. Eyes locked together, Gaetan reached up and untied the ribbon, placing it and the bell safely on top of their bags before leaning in to kiss Letho.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Kitty wants to play.”

There was another change in him, his posture, something about it... Gaetan was still on his hands and knees, but the liquid quality of his back and spine faded away, leaving the rigid form of a human. Letho eyed the ribbon on top of their bags and nodded to himself. Now he had permission to play with his new kitty.

Hands still soft, Letho pulled Gaetan to his chest, kissing up his neck before capturing his lips again. He slid one broad palm down to cup his ass, and where he used to grab and squeeze, now he stroked and caressed, slow, gentle. The purring hadn't stopped, Gaetan licked across Letho's cheek before pulling back, leaning away. “Let me see that viper,” he whispered.

Letho had never taken off his clothes so fast. He was pretty sure he ripped one of his sleeves, but he was so beyond caring. When he reached for Gaetan again, he pulled him into his lap, hands still gentle, and nosed up his neck. “Fuck, you're insane but I'll be damned if I don't love it.”

They kissed a little more, tongues tangling, Gaetan pulling back every once in a while to lick up the side of Letho's cheek, rub their noses together. There was something hot and tight inside Letho's chest, getting hotter and hotter each time Gaetan did this. By the time he leaned over and rummaged in his pack for their tin of slick it was almost overwhelming. The pressure inside Letho's chest only increased as Gaetan pushed him to lay back on the bed and straddled his hips, caressing them both with one hand while the other dipped behind him, no doubt spreading the smooth salve over his hole. Gaetan was a pro at taking Letho's cock, and he did not look away from Letho's eyes as he prepared himself, teeth coming down to bite his lip as he hit his own sweet spot.

Another minute of the exquisite torture of watching Gaetan and he took pity on him, gathering more slick on his fingers and stroking it up and down Letho's cock, eyes shining, lips rosy and inviting. Gaetan positioned Letho's cock at his hole and sat down until the head popped passed his rim, then tangled their fingers together as he took the rest.

It was a slow, almost glacial movement, but Letho could not look away. He watched Gaetan's tight body swallow his cock, belly bulging just a little. The tightness in his chest grew and his face heated up, but Letho couldn't move, couldn't make Gaetan stop. He didn't _want_ Gaetan to stop.

As they rocked together, the heat in his chest spread up his throat, and through his face, until his eyes were hot and prickling, wetness trailing down his cheeks. Gaetan leaned down and licked it away before rubbing their noses together again. “Yeah, nice and slow. You're so good to me.”

“I am?” Letho's voice cracked and he squeezed Gaetan's fingers, still twined with his own. That body that had wrapped around him so many times before pulled him in, hole tight and hot and perfect.

Gaetan's strong thighs squeezed him as well and he moaned. “Yeah, you're perfect, Letho. I like when you're good to me.”

“I'll be good to you more. Promise.” After the sensation of cuddling a warm, purring, Gaetan spread across his lap, arching up into soft touches, Letho never wanted to do anything else ever again, and he'd do anything to make Gaetan that content all the time.

Gaetan lifted himself off Letho's cock before coming back down, building speed. “Uh, fuck, you feel amazing.”

Though he didn't want to let go of Gaetan's hands, Letho was getting close and he wanted to feel him shaking and twitching around him as he came. He wrapped a hand around Gaetan's cock and started stroking, thumb rubbing over the head, spreading the precome drip-dripping onto his belly. “My pretty kitty,” he mumbled.

“Mmm, Letho, yeah...” Gaetan arched and spilled across Letho's hand, the hot clench of his hole pulling the Viper over as well. His face felt wet again but Letho didn't care. He came so hard tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wanted _more_.

Gaetan slumped against him, but Letho still had enough clarity to catch the smaller Witcher and roll them over. They were still connected, his cock still inside, and he fucking didn't want to pull out, didn't want to lose that heat, that new softness. Gaetan started purring again and licked at his face, licking his tears away once again.

Though he wanted to stay like that forever, they did need to clean up. Letho pulled out with a groan and gave them the quickest wipe down before gathering Gaetan back in his arms, petting down his neck. “I liked that,” he whispered.

“Good.” Gaetan didn't say anything for a moment, enjoying the quiet after glow. When they were both recovered, he finally sighed, nuzzling his nose under Letho's chin and whispering. “When we started... this, I liked the rough. I liked how you grabbed me. Made me feel desired. Don't get me wrong, I still want that, but...” He hid his face in Letho's neck before mumbling out the next words. “I really care about you, Letho, and I wanted... it's nice to be soft, you know? With each other. The world kicks us and pushes us around. I want our bed to be _nice_. I want you to touch me and pet me like you—like you might love me. We both deserve it.”

Arms tightened around him. “I do love you,” Letho said. It wasn't good for his reputation, but Letho also didn't give two shits about that. Yeah, he loved the little bastard, and love was something he never thought he'd have.

He grabbed for Gaetan, fucked him hard, made him groan, cry and moan, because he thought that's what they both wanted, he didn't know sex could be any other way. Not until he had a kitty purring in his lap, begging for soft touches. And now, Letho wanted nothing more than to love and stroke Gaetan whenever he wanted, hold him close and feel that rumble in his chest, that warmth spreading everywhere inside of him.

There was a small lick under his chin and the purring was back. “I love you too. We can still do the rough stuff, it is nice, but I like this too. I like being your kitty.”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. It wasn't different than most other nights, and yet it was. Letho held just a little bit tighter, his hand cradling the back of Gaetan's head. And the purring didn't stop.

* * *

Gaetan didn't wear the bell every time they had sex. Sometimes, they needed a little rough—a good rut when they were both still filthy and bloody after another shit contract—and the bell was a signal that Gaetan wanted some soft loving. He hardly wore it out in the woods, when they had to camp for the night; Gaetan never explained but Letho knew it was because the woods were no place for a house cat. Gaetan needed a bed and a soft cushion, somewhere to spread out, preferable where Letho also had a little comfort.

The second the bell or the ribbon appeared, every thing inside Letho softened. His chest felt warm and tight in the best way when he reached out his arms. “Come here my good kitty.”

Don't get him wrong, Gaetan was still a shit, he hissed and bit when Letho pet too hard, or didn't stroke him exactly the way he liked. Letho only tried to initiate sex one more time when Gaetan was like that and got a scratch for his troubles. While Gaetan was zero help with the bell on, he at least explained his feelings later, when they cuddled, enjoying their afterglow.

“Humans don't have sex with cats,” he mumbled into Letho's chest, face hidden in sudden shyness. “I just want you to be nice to me for a little bit before I'm nice to you...”

“I get it babe, I'll try to remember. But you get me so fucking worked up.” He pulled Gaetan up for a kiss that became more than a little heated. Rolling them over, Letho spooned up behind Gaetan and pushed back into his soft, relaxed hole, still slick with lube and come, both of them whispering soft words and moaning.

“I love you.” They only said it when they were like this, in a bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, Gaetan's bell resting on top of their bags where he set it to be carefully put away later.

Letho's body covered all of Gaetan, and while he was afraid of squishing the smaller Witcher, Gaetan would always pull him close, until the large Viper blanketed over him. When he was safely pinned under Letho, lips brushed his ear, and Gaetan whispered, “I love you too.”

They'd been together for almost two full seasons when Gaetan had to go. “Gotta check in with the caravan, they'll think I'm dead.” They were alone in the woods, no one around for miles, so he reached up and stroked under Letho's chin with the backs of his fingers. “We can meet up in a few weeks. Anywhere you want.”

“Toussaint?” He made good money in the fighting rings down there, and one noble or another was always looking for vampire protection. Besides, everybody and their brother was fucking their neighbor, people tended not to ask questions, he could stay relatively unnoticed for a time.

Gaetan nodded. “Toussaint. We can steal some Sangreal.”

While Letho was happy to smirk and go back to staring into their fire, trying not to think about the next three weeks without Gaetan at his side, the Cat clearly had other plans. He heard the soft jingling of the bell and his head snapped up. “Here?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Gaetan was still fully dressed, but the red ribbon was around his neck now, the bell half hidden down his shirt, still able to catch the light of the fire. He situated himself in Letho's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing their foreheads together, noses rubbing. “I think we need a little soft tonight. It's not... it won't be like usual.” Though Gaetan liked to look like a man with a plan, sometimes words just failed him, especially when it came to being Letho's good kitty... especially when it came to Letho himself.

“I got it.” He ran his hand from the back of Gaetan's head down to the small of his back and got a small _mrrp_ for the attention. “You still my good kitty?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Gaetan whispered back, the words barely louder than a breath.

They sat like that for a while, Gaetan straddling Letho's lap, their foreheads pushed together as a broad palm stroked down his back, earning a full-throated purr. When Gaetan finally took the ribbon off and set it aside, he pushed Letho onto his back and rode him like it was their last night on earth, both of them panting and growling a little, but it was still soft, their fingers still twisted together to hold tight.

The next morning, right before they parted, Gaetan held out the ribbon and swept in close, tucking it into one of Letho's pockets. “I'm coming back to get this. Keep it safe for me?”

“You know I will.”

“Good.” Gaetan got up on his tiptoes, but Letho still had to lean down to brush their lips together. “See you in Toussaint.”

As he watched Gaetan go, Letho didn't pack up his camp. He sat back down and used some scrap fabric to sew a pocket inside his shirt, just big enough for the ribbon. He'd keep it safe, give it back to his kitty when they saw each other again.

Over the next few weeks, Letho tried to go about his life like normal. He did some fights, some contracts, making his way south, but he found his thoughts wandering to Gaetan more than usual, and they weren't the kind of thoughts he was used to having: dreams of a pert ass, perfect pink cock in his hand as Gaetan arched and moaned his name... Well, he had those thoughts too, but now there were others. Memories of Gaetan's body heat when he curled up in Letho's lap, the way he purred, the little tinkly bell as it moved with Gaetan, fingers stroking down his neck and over his back...

Fuck, he'd never missed Gaetan like this before. His company, an extra pair of hands on the road, his tight ass, sure, Letho missed those things about him all the time, but now his mind lingered on the soft moments too. The way Gaetan's whole body rumbled when he purred, or when he arched up into Letho's caressing fingers, the little noises he made when he was a kitty looking for love. Letho took the ribbon out of his pocket and threaded it through his fingers, feeling the silky smoothness. He'd buy Gaetan a dozen ribbons, one in every color, as soon as they were back together, his kitty would have anything his heart desired.

For the next few days, as he puttered around Beauclair waiting for Gaetan, Letho kept an eye out for any specialty shops, anywhere that might have ribbons. He checked the tailor, the haberdashery, even the toy shop, but none of them seemed quite right, none as silky soft as the red ribbon Gaetan found who knows where. Letho liked to run it between his fingers before he fell asleep, then tucked it back into his pocket to keep it safe. He didn't want it to get dirty or smudged, Gaetan trusted him with it, with one of the symbols of their soft time together, and he'd protect it just like he protected his kitty.

The toy shop did give Letho an idea though. He turned away from a wooden dowel with a bunch of ribbons streaming off the end, it looked more like a cat toy than a child's toy, which is why it drew his eye, but the display of fancy dress and pretend costumes was more fascinating. On a rack above little princess dresses and baby swords for little boys to play knights, was a display of headbands with animal ears. Letho had seen such things at masquerade balls that he crashed (usually to kill someone, why his contractors sent him when the target was in disguise, he'll never know) or as the forfeit in drinking games at the more whimsical taverns—loser had to wear the ass ears for the night. But there was one headband that caught his eye, a set of sleek black cat ears.

Snagging the ears from the shelf, Letho went up to pay before he could change his mind. They were meant for a child-sized head, but considering Gaetan was on the small side, they'd probably be an okay fit. He tried not to think about it too much and lose his nerve as he set them on the counter.

The shop owner, a wizened old man with tiny spectacles, looked from the ears, then up to Letho. Letho shrugged. “I body guard for Sir Pellinore's daughter, she told me to buy some fancy dress for her tea party. I'm no nanny, she gets these.”

The owner gulped and gave a nervous smile, picking up the ears and wrapping them in paper. “A fine choice.”

Letho paid the man and tucked the wrapped package in his bag, beating a hasty retreat. Sir Pellinore was five years dead, Letho should know, he killed him, and he didn't want to wait around long enough for the shop keeper's memory to sharpen up. He headed towards the dodgy end of the city, near the cemetery, where he and Gaetan were supposed to meet. Letho was flush with coin after a lot of good fights and a few good jobs, so he could afford to stay in a room while he waited for Gaetan to return. They'd need a room when they were reunited, Letho was desperate to feel his kitty sprawled across his lap again.

* * *

The door to his room burst open and Letho's knife was already in his hand. He dropped it in almost the same second, opening his arms for Gaetan to fall into. Dropping his bags, Gaetan jumped into Letho's arms, lithe limbs wrapping tight around him, pulling their lips together. Teeth bit and sucked at his lips, a soft, pleased little purr rumbling from Gaetan's chest. “Missed you,” he mumbled between kisses.

Pausing for only a moment to make sure the bed was clear, Letho lowered them down, laying on his back and letting Gaetan have free reign. Lips attacked his, sucking and biting for a moment before going soft, little moans pouring from Gaetan. Letho wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, not too tight, but just enough to show how much his arms—his everything—missed Gaetan.

They kissed for so long, they ran out of breath, which was impressive for a Witcher. As soon as they broke apart, they both whispered, “I have a surprise for you.”

Gaetan chuckled, a sound far too cute for how murderous Letho knew him to be, and rubbed their noses together, placing a small kiss on the tip. “You first.”

Letho's chest tightened suddenly. What if Gaetan didn't like the ears? The bell and the ribbon were one thing, could be played off as something else if they were ever found (though who would rifle through their bags and live to tell the tale, Letho didn't know) but the ears, those were... Was this a bridge too far? If it wasn't Gaetan's thing, whatever he got from being a cat for an hour or so at a time, surely they could just forget about it, move on...

Letho stalled far too long and Gaetan snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Anytime now, scales, don't tell me you went dim while I was gone.”

Ah, there he was, the shithead he knew was lurking inside of Gaetan. Rolling his eyes, Letho pushed him off and went to his bags, pulling out the wrapped package. He held it close to his chest as he turned. “I was lookin' for something for, uh, when we play... I thought you might... fuck it, here.” He held out the package and made sure his hand didn't shake.

Gaetan smirked and took it, unwrapping the paper. As soon as he realized what he was holding, his eyes went wide. “Letho...”

“If you don't like them, you don't have to—” His words were cut off with a kiss. Gaetan still held the ears in his hand, pressed between their chests, a low purr already starting to build. His tongue swiped into Letho's mouth before he pulled back, bumping their foreheads together.

“I love them. They're perfect. And they match.”

“Match?” Gaetan handed the ears back to Letho and tore open his bags, rooting around for something. Letho craned his neck to see into the bag. Did Gaetan also find a set of fancy dress ears?

Quick as a shot, Gaetan popped to his feet, a larger wrapped package in his hands. “I know it's kind of a present for me, but I hope you like it anyway.” He opened the paper to reveal what looked like a long piece of fur, mostly black with a little white tuft at the end, attached too—Letho inhaled sharply—a wooden plug. Smooth and worked to a high finish, Letho knew exactly where _that_ was supposed to go. He looked down at the thing in Gaetan's hands for what it was: _a tail_.

“Gaetan...” he whispered.

“Cats don't have sex with humans,” Gaetan whispered back, his voice so soft, Letho had to strain to hear him. “But I thought it might... add to the experience.” He reached out and stroked the ears in Letho's other hand. “Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking about it. Take it you missed me?”

“Of course I did. And I missed my kitty.” Letho leaned down, wrapping his free arm around Gaetan's pert little ass and pulling him in close. Arms curled around his neck as warm lips slid across his, licking softly, sucking on his bottom lip before releasing him and rubbing their noses together once again. Letho would never get enough of that. “Can I watch you put them on?” he asked, a little hope in his voice. Usually, Gaetan asked him to close his eyes as he stripped and placed the bell around his neck, but fuck, Letho wanted to see him ease the plug inside himself, getting them both nice and worked up for what they knew was coming after...

Letting out a shuddery breath, Gaetan nodded. “Yeah, sure. Sit on the bed.” Letho handed the ears back and did what he was told, pulling his boots off before reclining back to watch the show.

Gaetan considered his new accessories for a moment, smiling down at the ears. “You really were thinking of me, weren't you? I can't believe they match.” His fingers pet over the ears one last time before he set them down on top of his bags, the tail with them, then started to strip. Just his shirt at first, once his chest was bare, Gaetan picked up the ears and set them on his head, taking a minute to find the perfect placement.

Gaetan looked cute, sure (he always looked cute) but Letho didn't feel the usual deep down heat pooling in his gut, the lust that curled there as he waited for Gaetan to sprawl across his lap and silently beg for pets.

He adjusted the ears again before humming softly, a pleased little sound. Human Gaetan purred too, but he made other noises as well, and Letho knew this meant he was happy. Along with the little smile at the corner of his mouth... yeah, this was good, he liked Letho's gift, he wasn't just saying it. A little bit of that heat started to creep through Letho's body.

Gaetan's hands fell to his belt and his eyes snapped up, meeting Letho's as he stripped. Kicking off his breeches and smalls, Gaetan took a moment to twist and stretch, showing off the body Letho missed for far too long. Letho gripped the tops of his legs until he felt a twinge of pain, anything to keep him from jumping across the room and grabbing Gaetan before it was time. He could be patient... Until Gaetan picked up the plug and turned it over in his fingers, then Letho had to bite his lip. A tin of slick liberated from his bag, Gaetan made a show of spreading the smooth salve over the wooden plug. Letho tasted blood.

Spreading his legs and cocking his hip, Gaetan fucking winked as he reached his fingers back, opening himself up, getting ready for the tail. Letho couldn't stop the whine that ripped from his chest. “Gaetan... babe, please. I missed you.” _I missed you, let me hold you, let me pet my kitty so I can make love to you later_ , all that and more was written across his face and Gaetan did take pity on him.

They both gasped as the plug slid home, and now Gaetan had a black tail hanging between his legs. “Fuck...” Letho whispered, mouth suddenly dry.

He watched Gaetan swish his hips, studying the movement before he started to purr. “Haven't tried it before, wanted to wait for you...” Ears and tail in place, and Gaetan was still talking. When he was ready to lay in Letho's lap, his vocalizations usually consisted of grumbles, purrs, small mrps and the occasional soft meow. Letho was about to ask—was this a new rule? were cats allowed to talk now?—when Gaetan sauntered over to the bed, hand held out. “I think I left something with you. Did you keep it safe?”

“You bet I did.” Letho reached down his shirt, into the small, secret pocket and pulled out the ribbon. He let it unroll, the beautiful red silk catching the light from the window.

Their fingers brushed as Gaetan took the ribbon, then fell back. He groaned as he moved, not used to the plug, his cock already hard—much harder than normal—and leaking. Letho wanted to lick it, but that wasn't the game... unless it was now? He stopped biting his lip and licked away the blood, eyes settling on Gaetan, waiting to take his lead.

The familiar _tinkle_ of the bell was music to Letho's ears. It jingled in Gaetan's hand as he threaded the ribbon through the little loop at the top, letting it hang before tying the red silk around his neck. Once it was in place, the final piece, the one that started it all, Gaetan's hands fell to his sides and his hips swished, moving the tail.

Letho licked his lips and leaned forward on the bed, holding out one hand. “ _Psst_ , _psst_ , _psst_ , come here kitty.”

Gaetan's lips parted, his pupils growing wide and black at the sound. Letho tried to hide his smirk. Oh yes, he'd done his research. While Witchers didn't have experience with actual cats, Letho spent the last few weeks watching humans interact with cats wherever he went. A sailor at the docks feeding scraps to a few ferals, the large, rough man smiling when they came close enough to let him stroke their fuzzy heads; or the contract he took for a wealthy family that had at least three cats roaming around, their kid picking them up carefully before carting them about in a little toy pram; and then there was the man who frowned when his cat ran from Letho, calling her back with little _psst_ , _psst_ , _psst_ noises. Letho watched them all carefully and couldn't wait to try those on Gaetan.

Body smooth, almost liquid the way he moved, Gaetan slinked over to the bed, climbing on and crawling up to settle between Letho's legs. He took a moment to get himself situated, pushing and kneading at Letho, making sure it was comfortable enough for him to sit. When he finally did settle, Letho almost groaned at the heat of Gaetan's body, a heat he missed so very dearly these last few weeks.

 _Never again_ , he thought to himself as he trailed his fingers over Gaetan's head, down his neck and between his shoulders, _next time he goes to the caravan, I'm coming with, no more of this separation bullshit_.

It did not take long for the purring to reach it's usual thunder like rumble, the sound vibrating through Letho's crotch, where Gaetan's chest was pressed. Fuck, he was so hard, but that wasn't part of the game. Letho continued to stroke and pet down Gaetan's back, getting lovely little noises and a few slow blinks. The little shit rearranged himself twice, always brushing Letho's cock with his ass or one of his hands, before full on rubbing his face against the front of his breeches.

Finally, Letho couldn't take it. He wanted to pet and hug his kitty, but he wanted his cock in Gaetan more, wanted to push into his hole that was already opened with the plug, waiting for him. “Gaetan,” he hissed between his teeth. “Please?”

There was a small huff of breath and Gaetan took a moment to rub over Letho's cock before sitting up. Untying the ribbon from around his neck, he set the bell aside, suddenly hungry eyes focused on Letho. The ears were still there, and fuck, he had no right to look as hot as he did wearing them... He turned around, presenting his ass with the long furry tail, wiggling his hips. “Wanna take it out for me?”

“Yes I do.” Letho took a moment to pet the soft fur, relatively sure he wouldn't get a scratch for it; human Gaetan didn't scratch, he preferred to punch when things displeased him. Once he'd touched his fill, he gripped the base of the plug and gently tugged.

“Uh, _fuck_ ,” Gaetan gasped, tilting his hips to get more of the touch.

Letho licked his lips, he couldn't help it, watching the wooden plug slowly emerge from all that slick, pink skin was mesmerizing. How he hadn't taken a moment to look at Gaetan's truly gorgeous asshole was an oversight he had to correct this instant. The fingers of his other hand played around the rim as he eased the plug free, replacing it before Gaetan's body could wink shut.

“Uh! Letho!” Another gasp as two thick fingers filled him. Gaetan had never been open like this after they played, ready to go as soon as he took the ribbon and the bell off. The plug was nowhere near Letho's size and they'd need a little more stretching, but the joy, the fucking fantastic feeling of plunging in right after he was done petting his soft little kitty... yeah, Letho could get used to that.

“Too much?” he asked, thrusting slow, watching every twitch of Gaetan's muscles.

“Not enough.” Hips tilted, Gaetan leaned forward until his face crushed against Letho's legs, begging for more. “C-couldn't find a bigger plug. Definitely would've if I could. Fuck, I missed your cock.”

“Missed all of you.” Letho wanted to plunge in, hold Gaetan tight as he wiggled and squirmed, filled to the brim and still begging for more, but that beautiful pink hole was too good to ignore. Grabbing Gaetan's hips, he pulled him up and licked across already shiny skin, feasting on the hole he'd only tested with his cock and fingers.

“Ah!” Small but strong hands scratched to get purchase on the bed sheets and Gaetan started grinding back, urging Letho's tongue to push into him. Who was he to refuse? Licking up the back of Gaetan's balls, he lapped over the furled pucker before pushing in.

Gaetan's cock leaked like a bad tap, and though he wanted Letho to keep going, fucking lick his orgasm out of him, his face was pressed against the _other_ viper he loved so dearly. And he wanted that as well. “Letho, please... I need you...”

“Right.” He placed one more kiss on Gaetan's hole before turning him around. It was like moving his gear around, sturdy, but not too heavy, Gaetan moved where Letho put him and waited while he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

Gaetan's patience ran out the second Letho's clothes hit the floor. Retrieving the salve, he slicked some over Letho's cock before lining them up and sinking down, growling at the stretch. Letho made a little punched out noise as the air left his lungs, and wrapped his arms around Gaetan's shuddering body, holding him close. “What happened to soft?”

“Needed you.” As if to apologize for his speed, Gaetan licked up Letho's neck, pressing tiny kisses all over before sucking one ear lobe gently between his lips. “Soft now, I promise, now that I have you in me.”

“Fuck, babe, the things you say...” Letho held tight to Gaetan and flipped them over so he was on top, covering him as they moved together. Thin but strong arms held on like life, legs too, Gaetan's legs gripped tight to Letho's sides as he started to thrust, still kissing and licking anything he could reach. The ears were a little askew, but neither of them cared anymore, the time for Letho's soft lap kitty was gone, time for his insane, but amazing partner in crime—partner in _everything_ —to enjoy himself.

They moved together, hips rolling, thrusting, soft little moans and growls that could be from either of them filling the air. When Letho came, he tried to keep his eyes open and found it impossible, the tight heat in his chest overwhelming. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he buried his face in Gaetan's neck. “I love you.”

Come cooling on their skin, sweat suddenly sticky and uncomfortable—not sexy, not as they came down—Gaetan continued to hold him tight, his body not wanting to let go. “I love you too.”

They bought another set of ears, brown this time, and a tail to match, then another... Sometimes, they fucked hard while Gaetan wore the brown ears, yowling like a stray as he arched and begged for more. They eventually found a _specialty_ shop that made a plug closer to Letho's size. Gaetan had trouble moving around while wearing that tail and was happy to lounge across Letho's lap, his cock drooling but ignored for the moment.

But they only had the one ribbon. Beautiful, soft and red, with a little brass bell that jingled as Gaetan moved. On those nights, he was Letho's spoiled, perfect little house cat, and they both reveled in it, the slow, soft moments they stole to relax together, Letho trailing his fingers across Gaetan's back as the kitty purred and purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaetan likes being a cat to show that he wants soft attention, not a rough fuck, he uses a bell on a red ribbon to signal that he's in kitty mode. Letho pets him and coos over him when he's a cat, but they have sex "as humans," if that makes any sense.


End file.
